Allen Avadonia
Allen Avadonia is the secondary antagonizing figure, supporting protagonist, and one of the central characters of the Vocaloid song series "Story of Evil", which has been expanded into the multimedia franchise The Evillious Chronicles. He is represented by the Vocaloid Kagamine Len. Story Past When he was a child, the prince Alexiel Lucifen d'Autriche and his twin sister Riliane were very close. One day at the beach, the two accidentally released a demon. Alexiel showed the demon kindness, and in return the demon told him that if one were to write a wish on a piece of parchment and send it into the sea in a bottle, the wish would be granted. After an attempt on Alexiel's life, Alexiel was pronounced dead to the public and was adopted by the captain of the guards, Leonhart Avadonia. Taking on the name Allen, he formed a bond with his new sister, Germaine Avadonia. However, after the death of the queen, Riliane rose to power and Allen came to work as a servant under her. Even after saving her life and gaining her trust, he went unrecognized by his sister. Green Hunting While running errands in the city of Aceid, Aleen met and fell in love with the beautiful green-haired Michaela. However, after Riliane's marriage proposal to Kyle Marlon was rejected because of his love for a green-haired girl, Riliane told the minister, Minis, to kill every green haired girl. Minis told her of a forest between the nations that would make it hard to invade, so she ordered it to be burned down. Allen visited Keel, Michaela's employer in the dungeon and told him about the situation. He found out Michaela's location and kept it a secret. He went to the well where she was hiding, and found himself unable to kill her or confess his feelings. He tried to get her to escape and she refused. When he went back to Rilliane, she states she did not think Allen would betray her. The maid, Ney Phutapie, told Rilliane of Allen's actions, and gave him a order in bottle to slay Michaela. Allen promised to obey Rilliane's orders desite his feelings, and set off. When he went to the well, he found her dying, having been stabbed by Ney Phutapie. He admits he was going to abandon his orders and run away as Michaela dies, and Allen blames himself and takes credit for her death. Lucifenian Revolution and Death After the genocide of the girls of green, Allen continued to serve until a revolution against Riliane (led by Germaine) began. The people demanded a new era of change and were set on capturing and executing Riliane for her crimes. Before the castle was attacked, Allen revealed that he was Riliane's brother to her, then demanded that they switch clothes. Riliane would dress as a servant and escape while Allen, looking the same as her, would pose as the princess and be captured himself. Riliane reluctantly agreed, and Allen was taken captive. Days later, Allen was to be executed via beheading, with everyone believing he was Riliane. Still impersonating her, he went along with the sentence. His last thought was a wish that he and his sister could be together in another life. He was then beheaded and died. Afterlife and Reincarnation Allen's spirit went to the Heavenly Yard and had encounters with gods and deities. He served as a watchful spirit over Germaine and Riliane. He later fell into a a decades-long sleep that ended with his reincarnation into a human boy "Kokutan-douji". Appearance Allen appears as a thin boy with bright blond hair and blue eyes. He usually wears a black and yellow suit or a dark brown cloak that hides his face. Gallery Images Cha2 img.jpg Cute.jpg|Allen and Riliane as children VocaloidServantOfEvil.jpg Servant of evil.png Child Original.png|Allen and Riliane as kids. Allen.jpeg Mariam Original.png|Allen overhears Elluka and Mariam's conversation. Allen_Avadonia_(Tamara).png DoEAct1-Allen.png 0fd0f11c9a35ceb266658e1fa3e2e161.jpg Videos Servant of Evil - Len Kagamine (English Subbed) Servant of Evil Eng Dub Trivia *His original surnames, Lucifen and d'Autriche, are a reference to Lucifer, the patron demon of Pride, and Marie Antoinette, respectively. *His adopted last name, Avadonia, seems to be a corruption of Abbadon, meaning "destruction" in Hebrew. *Allen's name is partially inspired by the name of his representative Vocaloid, Len, using "len" at the end of the name; similarly, his birth name, Alexiel, shares the "le" with Len. *Allen was executed the day before his 15th birthday. *He shares the same birthday (December 27) with his Vocaloid. *Like his father, Allen styled his hair in a ponytail. External links *''The Evillious Chronicles'' Wiki. *''The Story of Evil'' Wiki. Category:Anti-Villain Category:Criminals Category:Assassins Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Hero's Lover Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Male Category:Manga Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Scapegoat Category:Terrorists Category:Vandals Category:Siblings Category:Monarchs Category:Lover Stealers Category:Minion Category:Symbolic Category:Homicidal Category:Pawns Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Genocidal Category:In Love Category:Protagonists Category:Suicidal Category:Successful Category:Teenagers Category:Tragic Category:Redeemed Category:Honorable Category:Charismatic Category:Affably Evil Category:Related to Hero Category:Wealthy Category:Deceased Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Posthumous Category:Outcast Category:Grey Zone Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Perverts Category:Internet Villains Category:Insecure Category:Music Villains Category:On & Off